Like Father, Like Son
by DM-is-my-god
Summary: A family torn apart by ancient prejudices. A couple in love doomed to fail. A father and son, separated by fury. Lives will be ruined if the memories of the past - which are better left forgotten- can not fix the future...


_**A/N: Okay, I know I shouldn't really be starting a new story, but I just couldn't resist. This one shouldn't be too long anyway, probably around three chapters long I'm estimating.

* * *

**_

**Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter One**

The low hum of many voices could be heard in the large room that was lit by hundreds of candles, along with the majestic fireplace at the end wall.

The tall blonde man who stood next to the fireplace was surrounded by his guests, and anyone could tell from just one glance that he was the host of this regal party.

"He's a fine boy Draco. One of the best students I ever had." An older man said, whose hair was speckled with gray, his grin was wide as he sipped his wine.

"I know, he wasn't named head boy for nothing." Draco said with a smirk, nodding over to a house elf that was stood by the wall. The small creature wobbled over and poured more wine into its master's cup, getting a curt nod in thanks. "And he was in fact-" He was interrupted by the loud bang of the double doors all the way at the other end of the room.

Everyone's eyes turned in that direction to see a rather flustered looking woman. Her pretty face was very red and her tawny hair, although still placed in a perfectly attractive hair style, looked as if it was about to come loose.

"He's home." She said to the room before straightening herself and walking over to Draco, her heels clicking on the floor.

"I think I will leave the planning of the next party to my mother." He bent down to whisper in her ear as she swatted at his arm.

"I just want things to go perfectly. After all, we only get to celebrate this night once."

Draco smiled at his wife and put a hand around her waist, before removing his wand from his trouser pocket and flicking his wrist at the room, watching as it got gradually darker as the candles and fire began to flicker out.

There was still the buzz of whispers for a few seconds until there was complete silence. The footsteps of someone walking in another part of the manor could be heard, getting closer to the room they were in.

"Dad? Mum?" The voice echoed around the _supposed to be_ empty house.

Draco looked at his wife with the silent question, to which she nodded quickly.

He cleared his throat and raised his voice. "In here son."

The footsteps could be heard once more, but now heading in the direction of the open doors at the end of the room.

"Why's it so dark in here?" The boy in the doorway asked before walking further into the room.

Astoria giggled a little at Draco's side, nudging him a little. Draco nudged her back quickly before waving his wand once more, illuminating the room in golden light.

"Surprise!" The occupants of the room said at large.

Astoria laughed loudly as she watched her son's expression turned from shocked to pure amusement.

He grinned at everyone before walking over to his parents, hugging his mother and shaking hands with his father, the greeting they always shared.

"Mum, I told you I didn't want anything big." He whined.

"It's your eighteenth birthday, I had to do something. Humour me sweetheart." She said with a smile that her son- _nor her husband_- could never say no to.

Scorpius just grinned at her and turned to greet his grandparents- well grandmothers, since his grandfathers has passed away when he was just young- before leaving to make the rounds.

He was used to large gatherings, and what was expected from him when he attended. He spent more time with the boys his age, who he had shared his school years with before moving on to the couple of professors in attendance who had favoured him.

Draco watched his son interact and laugh with his friends and acquaintances with pride. He had raised him well.

The crowd dwindled as the night got later and the sky got darker, until there were only the immediate family members left.

Narcissa, still beautiful even in her old age stepped forward and embraced her grandson tightly, closely followed by Astoria's mother also. Scorpius had been spoiled by those two since birth.

Astoria slid over the couple of paces so she was at her husband's side once more. He put his arm around her without even looking in her direction, sensing what she wanted. Together they watched as their mothers congratulated their son on his schooling and his birthday.

Scorpius- ever the gentleman, let them coddle him and led them to the door- when they insisted it was time for them to take their leave.

He came back to his parents with a smile on his face. "Thanks for that, I actually enjoyed it." He grinned at his mother.

"Of course you did. I had it planned to perfection." She said proudly while Draco just smirked and rolled his eyes at his wife.

"You deserved this son." He said simply.

Astoria smiled at the small bonding moment between father and son, it wasn't often that Draco was this agreeable or in such a good mood, she blamed the wine he had been drinking all night.

"It's late Draco; I think we should be going to bed." She said with a secretive wink at her husband, who suppressed a smirk.

"Eww, that's nasty." Scorpius whispered under his breathe before speaking up again. "Actually father, I was hoping I could talk to you, it's important." He glanced at his mother who only nodded.

Draco raised an eyebrow, the last time his son wanted to have an important talk was when he was about to start Hogwarts and was naturally worried.

"Alright." He said before walking in the direction of his study, he could hear the footfalls of his son following.

He didn't turn and look at him until he was sat firmly behind his desk and Scorpius had shut the study door. He looked nervous, like he was about to make a run for it.

He opened his mouth to start but Draco held up a hand to stop him. "I never actually told you how proud I am of you." Scorpius had taken the seat opposite the desk and looked a little relieved at the topic of conversation. "I know you only studied so hard at school to impress me, but it's takes a lot for a man to possess such dedication. And impress me you did." He spared a rare smile for his only child. "And happy birthday son."

Scorpius was looking shocked but that couldn't stop the big grin from dominating his lips. He nodded at his father in thanks.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Scorpius became nervous again, this not escaping Draco's notice. He said nothing, just raised an eyebrow.

"What would you say if I told you," Scorpius stopped and gulped. "That I wanted to get m-married."

Draco looked at his son, properly. He was sweating a little and his eyes were shifting, he was truly petrified. "I wouldn't think you would have liked to get married so young." He stated more to himself than to his son, before he grinned a little. "But I would be more than pleased for you to get married." He stopped to stare a little at the huge smile that his son now had, he didn't know he was so eager. "I know a few nice young ladies I would be happy to introduce to you."

He watched with a frown as the smile slid from Scorpius's features, until he was outright grimacing.

"Is something wrong?"

He gulped again, and Draco was sensing that he wasn't going to like what was going to come.

"I already know who I want to marry Father." He said with a little smile, obviously thinking about said bride to be. "My girlfriend of… of almost t-three y-years." He blurted out all at once and watched as Draco's eyes widened.

Draco composed himself as best he could, but his son could see the anger in his eyes and could tell it was barely contained by the red flush on his cheeks. "And why am I only now hearing of her?" He basically snarled out.

Scorpius glanced behind him at the door. He knew it didn't take much to get his father mad, and he knew that if he stayed he was going to get the brunt of it. But he had to stay; he had to overcome this obstacle.

"In all honesty, I was afraid of your reaction." He was pleased when he heard he sounded fairly confident. "I was afraid that you wouldn't approve of her."

Draco was livid. Three years, his son had had a girlfriend for three years and hadn't told him of her.

But with his son's last words he watched as Scorpius's features began to change, along with the rooms decorations behind him, getting darker. He was seeing a younger version of himself, arguing with the man he used to look up to and respect.

"_You should know by now Draco, what qualities make a suitable wife!" The booming voice of Lucius Malfoy shouted at his young son._

"_I don't care about suitable qualities. I want to marry her." Younger Draco said as calmly as he could._

"_But you won't be!" He slammed his hand down on his desk and spilling a glass of whiskey that was there. "You will never be welcomed here again if you do."_

Draco blinked as he felt his body shaking, he opened his eyes to see his son standing over his, shaking him lightly.

"Dad? You sort of blacked out." He said, his voice filled with worry.

He glared at his son. He has raised him to not make the same mistakes as he did. He knew what was coming next and knew his son had good reason to be fearful of his reaction.

"And just why would I not approve of her exactly?" He snarled, making Scorpius jump back from standing over him. "Who is she?"

Scorpius continued to back away before scurrying to his chair once more. He sighed, seeing no way out of this, his father was already angry, nothing was going to appease him now.

"Rose Weasley." He said proudly, thinking of the beautiful red head he was with only a few hours ago.

He thought he actually saw Draco's eyes bulge, but couldn't be sure. As he father had stood up so quickly, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Not only a half-blood, but a Weasley!" He bellowed at his son, who was near to shrinking in his seat. "Never will I see my son married to a Weasley, or to a girl with a filthy mudblood for a mother!" He screamed, not caring that his relationship with his son was slowly falling apart with those words.

Scorpius stood up, rage now dominating his features. "Who are you to call her filthy, Mrs Weasley is one of the-"

"I don't care to know what she is or isn't. That family _will not _be joined with ours, and that's the end of it!"

Scorpius was at a loss for what to say, he never was one for conflict. "Father if you-"

"No." Draco held up his hand, such a similar gesture to when they first entered the study, just before Draco told his son how proud he was. How had so much changed in only a few measly minutes? "Just get out." He said in a deadly whisper.

Scorpius looked at the floor with a glare; he knew there would be no reasoning with his father when he was in such a rage. He started towards the door.

He stopped half way across the room and turned towards Draco, determination set across his whole body.

"I'm going to marry her, with or without your consent." He said in an oddly passive voice.

"You will never be welcomed here again." Draco used his own father's words, feeling himself the chill when they were spoken; the cruel smirk was now on his face.

Scorpius shook his head at his father; he was truly ashamed of the man. "I don't care." He said defiantly. "I love her, and would gladly give up everything I am to be with her."

Draco remained quiet, just glaring at his own flesh and blood.

Scorpius gave his father one more look before heading towards the door once more.

The creek of the door opening was deafening in the silence of the room. Just before he shut it again, he leaned around the wood and looked Draco directly in the eye.

"You told me when I was young that you would never be like your father, and I believed you…" Draco was no longer looking at him, but seemed to be examining some invisible dirt under his fingernails. "…Until now." Was heard before the door was shut properly and Scorpius's footfalls could no longer be heard.

* * *

_**A/N: So, what did you think? Was Draco in character enough? That always seems to be one of my main flaws when writing...**_

Review if you want a fast update :D

~ Laura


End file.
